Shades of Grey
by Idionigma
Summary: Being one of the most powerful people on Earth can leave a man in a lonely place. A detailed look into the private life of Adrian Veidt as he attempts to cure that loneliness, and ventures into the morally gray as he plans to destroy New York City. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I figured, due to the massive volume of Rorschach fan fiction, there needs to be a little variety, which is why I'm writing this. And oh my god, Rorschach is barely in this fic. Please note that this is purely a work of fiction and in no way relates to actual events in Watchmen. Chock full of spoilers, beware. Also, this first chapter is slow starting, I needed it to set up the whole story.**

An unsuccessful confrontation with Dreiberg left Rorschach feeling uneasy. An even less successful meeting with Jon and Laurie left him feeling almost paranoid. There was only one person left to warn about the impending danger. The mask killer. The person who had murdered the Comedian.

The rain had increased as he walked down a murky, dank New York City sidewalk. Rorschach yanked up the collar of his trench coat and shoved his gloved hands in his pockets. People hurried by, wrapped up in their own little worlds, not paying any attention to the masked man. He rather preferred it this way. He smirked to himself, wondering if they would extract themselves from their self absorbed worlds should the Soviets decide to attack America.

He turned up an alley and came to a fire escape. Crouching, he sprung up into the air, catching the bottom rung in his right hand. He hoisted himself upward and scaled the escape until he came to the window he was looking for. With little effort, he pried the window open and hopped quietly into the spacious apartment. The apartment had been renovated to fit the current occupant's needs. The current occupant was an artist, which was quite obvious with one look at the main room. Canvases were propped up along the walls, tables were covered with various tubes or paint in pretty much any color you could imagine. Rorschach stopped in front of a painting. It was a scene he was all to familiar with. The painting was taken from the snapshot of the original Minutemen back in the 40s. The studio door opened suddenly.

"Evening, Elizabeth", muttered Rorschach.

The door shut and a lamp switched on. Elizabeth, or Elle as her loved ones called her was an ex masked hero. Back before the Keene act, she was Domino II, following in the footsteps of her mother, Domino I.

"Jesus Christ, Rorschach, would it kill you to use a door once in awhile?" She spat, dumping her jacket on an empty table.

Rorschach hunched his shoulders and leaned against a bare wall opposite Elizabeth.

"Didn't mean to frighten, apologies."

Elizabeth shook her head slightly.

"It's fine. But...what are you doing here, at this hour?"

"The Comedian is dead. He was murdered earlier tonight, thrown out his apartment window."

Elizabeth arched a brow and chuckled.

"You're serious?" she asked.

"Hrmm, something funny?"

Elizabeth cleared her throat and folded her arms. Rain water dripped down her left cheek and disappeared under her chin.

"Not exactly, more ironic than anything. Do you have any idea who did it?"

Rorschach briefly looked out the window he came in, then turned his attention back to Elizabeth.

"No..."

Elizabeth heard tension in his voice, and calculated her response carefully.

"You don't think I had anything to do with it, do you?"

"Depends, where were you a few hours ago?"

Elizabeth exhaled long and slow, showing her irritation.

"Not that it's any concern of yours, but I was at home. I came up here to get some stuff."

She brushed her wet, bedraggled hair out of her face and added, " Besides, why would I murder the Comedian?"

"Revenge."

Rorschach could see her expression darken.

"Please Rorschach, why would I wait all this time to get my revenge against Eddie? That was years ago, I was barely 12."

"Hrmm."

Elizabeth was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"You haven't told Adrian yet have you?"

"No. Figured you would, seeing as how you and him are close. A few years ago, being that close would have gotten him thrown in jail."

Elizabeth glared at him.

"Well we all have skeletons in our closets. I'm sure there are things you wouldn't want the general population knowing about you, right?"

Rorschach didn't reply, but that was all Elizabeth needed to know.

"That was out of line of me," Rorschach grumbled.

"Yes, it was, actually. But I've known you long enough to know it was probably nothing personal. But listen, okay? Eddie is dead. Why not just let sleeping dogs lie?"

"Because while you're posing for magazine covers and marketing your image along with Veidt, I still care about where this city ends up, and I still care about justice."

Elizabeth knew better than to get into an argument with Rorschach.

"Can you blame me?" She said quietly, a pained tone in her voice.

"Look where the lifestyle of being a masked hero gets you. You either end up insane, exiled or murdered. Your news only enforces my point."

Rorschach sighed, and walked to the window he entered and was about to jump out when Elizabeth spoke.

"It's nice seeing you again, Rorschach. Try and stay out of trouble?"

He nodded ever so slightly, and was gone into the rainy night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is where I promise it'll get interesting. Please note that this is a work of fan fiction and in no way portrays any reflection to the actual Watchmen story. **

Eddie Blake. Dead. I couldn't believe it. And at the same time, it was almost funny to me. The man survives every political conflict from World War II through Vietnam, and get's tossed out his window. And now Rorschach tells me that there is someone going around killing masks. How he constitutes one mask dying as a mask killer is beyond me though.

This was all I needed. A visit from a suspected sociopath to bring all of the things I had suppressed back. I grabbed my jacket and left my studio. The cold, damp October air bit at my neck, my ears and it made my eyes water. I hunched a little, making myself less noticeable. That was all I needed right now. I approached the a subway station and hurried down the stairs into the underground world. I needed to get home, needed to relay Rorschach's information to Adrian.

**It's 1944...**

And my mother, Diane, is eight years old. Her and her mother came to America from Germany withe fake papers, under a fake name, Gale. My grandmother left her husband after he joined the Nazi party. She didn't want any part of what he was doing, nor would she allow my mother to be exposed to the war. In order to gain access to America, my grandmother had to pay a man to create fake papers which stated that their last name was Gale, not Metzger, which was their true last name. If America knew that they were from Germany during the time of World War II, they would have been deported with no questions asked, or answered.

My mother grows up under her mothers military combat training. In Germany, all women were required to learn how to fight, in case they were called up to serve the German army. In this case, my mother only learned it for self defense. Self defense which later aided her in her future.

**It's 1968...**

And I am nine years old. My mother recently explained to me why I have no father. She calls me 'her little miracle,' which, I later learned was fancy talk for 'mistake.' I didn't quite mind, I guess. My mother tells me I will be beautiful. I have her hair, thick, wavy, a deep shade of brown. It reaches my chest by this age. My eyes however, are not from her. Her eyes are a cool, light shade of sage green, whereas I have a shade of brown that I can't quite identify. I say they look like the color or mud, my mom calls them 'honey gold'. I got them from my father, wherever he may be now.

My mother is a hairdresser. She chooses this profession because it's a quiet, simple job and you 'get to meet a lot of interesting characters,' she explains. Some days, when I wasn't at school,I'd help her sweep up hair in the salon.

One of her clients, a woman named Sally Jupiter talks my mother into joining a crime fighting group called 'Watchmen'. From then on, things were never the same. About four months after Sally recruited her, my mother begins to done a black and white leather and velvet costume, goes out at night, and fights crime as if she were Batman or Spider-Man. She calls herself 'Domino', obviously enough. I worry about her. I read the papers, I read about the type of people she goes up against. Murderers, robbers, rapists and gangs all threaten to take my mother from me each time she goes out.

She asks me if I'd like to learn to fight the way she does, hoping someday, maybe I'll become a masked vigilante when she retires. I tell her I'd like to learn to fight, but I wasn't sure about becoming a hero yet.

**It's 1970...**

And me, my mother and all the other Watchmen are in Nelson's mansion. Let me backtrack a bit though. A few months ago, my mother get's a job working for Veidt corporation. Her boss is a man named Adrian, a tall, lanky individual who, like my mother, was a masked vigilante. He went by the name Ozymandias, which I later found out was another name for Ramses II. He's a nice man, quiet, reserved, but kind.

The Veidt building practically became my second home due to my mother's work schedule, when she wasn't in costume.

Back to the present, the Watchmen were holding their first ever meeting. There was Ozymandias, The Comedian, a character who was rather loud and a little obnoxious, Silk Spectre II, she was only four years older than me, Dr. Manhattan, a fascinating being who glowed blue and was almost godlike, Rorschach, who scared me back then, Nite Owl II and my mother.

The Comedian and Adrian were already in a battle of wits. Adrian proposed a leader to be chosen. Eddie, bullheaded as he was, opposed Adrian. He believed that Adrian wanted himself to be the leader. My mother speaks up.

"And who else would lead us? You?" She sneers.

The Comedian grinds his teeth and turns his attention back to Adrian. He goes on to explain that people have been trying to wipe each other out since the dawn of time. Says that the Soviets will indefinitely attack America, and that Adrian will be the 'smartest man on the cinder'.

Eventually the meeting disperses in chaos.

My mother, who is now wearing a coat over her costume, is sitting outside the mansion, smoking a cigarette.

The Comedian approaches her.

"So uh, Diane, what sort of accent is that?"

My mother's German accent was very obvious, though no one had brought it up until now.

"What do you care, Eddie?"

He smirks, a cigar stuck between his Cheshire cat grin.

"It matters because last I check, Germans weren't allowed in this country around the time you showed up."

My mother glares up at him. She drops her cigarette and stamps it out with the toe of her white boot.

"You have no proof-"

"Oh but I do," he cuts her off.

"What's stopping me," he goes on, "from turning you into the government for illegal immigration?"

For the first time, my mother shows weakness. Her grassy eyes turn to me, and then back to him.

"What do you want from me?"

He folds his arms and laughs.

"I think you know, Diane."

My mother bites her red bottom lip.

"Elizabeth, honey, wait here for awhile, please? I have something I need to do." I know what she's going to do. I know there's no other way for us to stay safe in this country. I nod and turn away from them as they walk back toward the mansion.

A few moments later, Adrian walks around the corner. He spots me sitting on the bench where my mother left me.

"Hey tiger, what are you doing here by yourself?" He asks. He has his eye mask off now.

"She had to do something," I reply.

He senses my tone and sits next to me.

"Is everything okay?"

I look up at him. His large blue eyes scan my face for any clue as to what's eating at me.

I trust him, so I tell him the situation. He's not very pleased either. He calls Eddie a few things, things I wasn't allowed to say at my naive age of 11. He asks if we need a ride back home,I tell him mom drove.

When my mom gets back, she doesn't look at me, she only takes my hand and drags me to the car, and drives home.

I decide I want to be a masked hero the next day. She's thrilled, I hoped she would be, I'd do anything to get a smile back on her face. It was the least I could do, seeing as how she has sacrificed her dignity for me.

**It's 1985...**

And I'm lying in a pool of my own blood...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Since I was quite please with the feedback I have received in such a short amount of time, I figured I'd rewards those who left such nice comments with a speedy update. And I'm writing this chapter while I wait for my hair dye to set, lolmulti-tasking. Also, in case you haven't already noticed, this story jumps from first to third person and then back again. I try to keep it as simple as possible, but if it's becoming a pain in the ass, let me know and I'll fix it.**

**You now the drill, this story in no way portrays the actual Watchmen story blah blah blah...**

The rain had stopped a few minutes ago, as Elizabeth approached the Veidt building. Knowing Adrian, he'd probably still be working, hunched over his computer, writing up god knows what for god knows who. He had a bad habit of coming home and crawling into bed around 4 in the morning, only to wake up four hours later for another day of work. Lately, he's been busier than ever, almost to busy for her.

Elizabeth entered the building using the staff entrance. The clicking of her heels echoed ominously throughout the vacant building. She made her way to the elevator and pushed the purple 'up' arrow.

The elevator arrived with a low 'ding'. The heavy door slid open and Elizabeth stepped in. The door slid closed and the elevator lurched upwards. While the elevator was moving, Elizabeth ran her fingers through her nearly drenched hair, trying to neaten it up a bit. Even after being with him for almost ten years, she still liked looking presentable.

The elevator stopped and the door slid open. Before her, was Adrian's office. It was a very large room, the back wall being composed entirely of windows. It had a lovely view of downtown Manhattan. A dirigible hovered around the twin towers.

Sure enough, Adrian was at his desk, in front of his computer. He looked up from his work when she entered the room, and smiled warmly.

"Evening Elle," he said, sitting back in his chair.

His expression became serious when he saw her face. Something was obviously bothering her. He stood up and walked around to the front of his desk. Leaning against it, he gestured for her to come closer. Elizabeth walked over. He reached out and took her hands in his.

"Now, what's bothering you?"

"Rorschach paid me a visit awhile ago, he says the Comedian is dead."

Adrian ever so slightly jutted out his chin.

"Is that so?" he asked, the corner of his mouth turning up.

Elizabeth knew this expression. He made that face whenever he knew something that someone else didn't.

"Adrian, what did you do?"

Adrian smiled coyly, but that smile told her everything she needed to know.

"I only did what needed to be done," he said in a quiet but stern tone.

"But, why? What did Eddie do to you? I mean, I know he was a jackass and he was rude but-"

"Elle, it was inevitable, and that's all I'm going to say about it right now."

He noticed she looked a little taken aback, so he softened up a bit.

"Listen," he murmured, gently pulling her in closer. He pressed his soft lips to her forehead and kissed her.

"I promise, when the time comes, I'll explain everything to you, my motives, my plans, everything."

Elizabeth searched his eyes to see if he was telling the truth. He was.

"You trust me, right?" He asked, running a finger down her cheek.

"I do," she replied.

Adrian decided to go home early.

When Elizabeth and Adrian arrived at his penthouse, Bubastis, Adrian's pet hybrid lynx, greeted them. The great cat nuzzled Elizabeth's hand as they went upstairs.

As Elizabeth combed out her hair in their bedroom's bathroom, Adrian watched her. She turned her eyes to him and said, "Oh, you don't have to wait up for me. You've had a long day."

Their bedroom was a nicely sized room. The walls were high and painted a pale blue that was almost white. The wall farthest from her was made up of windows. The light from the moon cast an eerie glow on his alabaster complexion. He gave a small smile as he gazed at her from under his thick eyelids.

After they made love, and after Adrian fell asleep, Elizabeth stared up at the bedroom ceiling, thinking...

**It's 1975...**

and I'm lying in a pool of my own blood. My breathing is ragged, and my vision is getting blurry. Today is my 16th birthday. My mother took me out to celebrate. On our way home, we were attack by a group of extremists who still believed they were fighting World War II. With us being German, we were targets. My mother fought off one of them while I tried to fight off two. We were painfully out numbed.

My mother is lying a few feet away from me. I can't tell if she's breathing or not. My chest is soaked with blood. One of the extremists slashed my throat after another shot me in the side. I choke a little and inhale sharply. I hear footsteps. I cannot make out who it is, only the he's wearing a fedora and a long coat.

I open my eyes and see whiteness. The room I'm in smells of sterilization chemicals. To my right is an IV drip, and a heart monitor. To my left, is Adrian. A very distressed expression hardens his normally soft, angelic features.

"I'm not sure this is the proper time to say this, but...happy birthday."

He's trying to make me smile, I know, but I can't. My face hurts too much. My whole body hurts.

I try to speak, but my voice is only a whisper, due to the extensive damage done to my throat.

"Where's my mother?"

The brilliant blue of his eyes darkens. "She's dead, Ellie. They did everything they could to revive her, but..it didn't take."

I knew it, deep down. I just didn't want to believe it. My mother, the only person I ever loved, the only person I had, was gone.

I ended up staying in the hospital for three weeks. The doctors wanted to make sure my throat healed enough where it wouldn't accidentally tear open. My gunshot wound is heavily bandaged under my shirt. I don't know why they bandaged it as much as they did, it didn't even hurt anymore.

I am unable to attend my mother's funeral throughout my stay, no matter how big of a fit I threw.

Adrian visits me almost everyday. On the last day of my hospital stay, the topic of where I'll go comes up. He reveals to me that he's filed paperwork and taken it through the court systems to become my legal guardian. I'm not very talkative, I thank him though. He understands, I think. After all, he lost both of his parents around the same age I lost my only parent.

I change into clothes that aren't blood soaked. After I'm finished changing, When he comes in my suite, he sees me, standing in front of the mirror. I have the bandage on my neck peeled back and I'm studying the dark red gash.

He walks up behind me and stares at my reflection.

"We can get that fixed, if you want," he says quietly.

I shake my head.

"I think I'll keep it, as sort of a reminder."

He's a smart man, he knows what I mean, and he doesn't push the matter any further.

I put a jacket on, and we head off to my new home.

**A/N: So this chapter was pretty much designed to set up the dynamic between Elle & Adrian. The next chapter get's pretty intense. Remember, reviews keep my writing =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay..so this is the chapter where things start to get a little...provocative. It's not graphic, but it's definitely not child's play. Thought I'd get that warning out before I get angry messages about how 'wrong' what I have written is or how 'awkward' it made you feel. I'll only reply with a big LOL...so you've been warned. I thank my followers for the lovely reviews. If you keep this up, I may have to thank you guys personally =) Also, please let me know if I've made and grammar errors. It's late and I may have missed one or two.**

**It's 1975...**

And I have been living with Adrian for a few months now. He's the only person I really have now, and I love him like the father I never had. _Only_...it wasn't quite like fatherly love. I didn't know how to explain it. I didn't know how to explain much of anything at the age of 16.

He treats me like royalty. He doesn't have to, as a matter of fact, deep down, I prefer it if he didn't. It makes me feel as though he owes me an obligation of sorts. He's done enough already by rescuing me from the potential future in a foster home system, where I would most likely get treated like a slave or felt up by ever Joe, Dick and Bob that came around.

I like that he doesn't treat me like a child. Every banquet or award ceremony he attends, I'm always on his arm. By day, we're just a businessman and his ward. By night, we're crime fighting masked avengers.

Another few months go by. Adrian reveals to the world his true identity as Ozymandias, and then his business really booms. He begins to market the Watchmen, and it's a success. He never lets the success get to his head though. If anything, becoming a multi-billionaire has humbled him in a way. The next month, he persuades me to reveal my identity as Domino II. After I do that, every magazine aimed for younger women wants to do an interview with me. They want me on their covers. Adrian encourages me to do it, so I do.

It's a lazy Sunday afternoon in early December. Adrian and I are in the dojo floor of his penthouse. A reflecting pond is right in the center of the room. I'm sitting on the edge, with my pale feet dangling in the crystal blue water. I'm sketching whatever comes to mind while Adrian is on the other side of the pool, sparring with his personal trainer. The trainer is having a hard time keeping up with Adrian. I giggle when I see his expression as Adrian throws a punch toward him so fast, he barely has any time to dodge it.

I all of a sudden become increasingly aware of how long I've been staring at him. I'm disturbed that I'm seeing him in a different light. He's...beautiful. My eyes trace his lanky, sinewy body, the sparkling beads of sweat that draw patterns down his back. For a second, I wonder what it would be like to sleep with him.

As he spars, his brilliant blue eyes wonder off in my direction, and he notices me staring at him.

My face goes bright red, the back of my neck feels white hot and I quickly look down at my work. I feel stupid. I shouldn't have let him catch me like that.

It's now a few months before my 17th birthday. I'm playing with Bubastis in Adrian's indoor arboretum. I'm sitting next to a koi pond. Bubastis cocks her head in wonder, as she watches the white and red fish swim in figure 8's around the green water. I feel eyes on my back. I turn around, and I see Adrian. He's standing on the arboretum patio, leaning against one of the support pillars, arms crossed. He has an almost blank expression, except for the fact that his eyes are narrowed slightly. They search my face in clairvoyant curiosity. His eyes lock on mine and for a few, long seconds, it's as if we are the only people on Earth. A small, tentative smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. He turns and leaves. It's then when I remember that I need to breath.

**back in 1985 ...**

It's been two days since Eddie's murder.

Elizabeth awoke to a smooth hand running slowly down her neck, her shoulders, down her side.

She craned her neck and looked over her shoulder. Adrian was gazing down at her, a soft, peaceful expression gracing his features.

He kisses her forehead, his signature, before he gently kisses Elizabeth's smiling mouth.

"Are you attending the funeral this afternoon?," he murmurs quietly, playfully tugging on a lock of my hair.

Elizabeth groaned and covered her head with her pillow. She knew it was a childish thing to do, but to her, it was an appropriate response.

"I'm not the obligated one here, you are," She said, peeking out from under the pillow. He laughed. He couldn't believe how adorable she could still behave at twenty-six years old.

"Please? If you don't, I'll only have Candice as company."

Candice was Adrian's personal assistant. A frigid, irritable woman who never gave anyone the time of day. She was also less than thrilled when Adrian made his relationship with Elizabeth public.

With that considered, Elizabeth caves.

**It's 1976...**

And it's the night of my 17th birthday. I didn't want a party. Adrian respected that.

I had just gotten out of the shower. I wring out my hair and throw it over one shoulder and I wrap a towel around me. I nearly jump out of my skin when I enter my room and see Adrian standing next to one of the windows.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said, noticing my shocked demeanor.

I shake my head.

"Uh...what are you doing in here?" I ask. He smiles affectionately and approaches me, slowly.

I step back, until I reach the wall. It's not that I don't trust him, I just don't trust myself.

We're practically face to face now.

"Elle, you have to understand," he begins.

"I am the smartest man on this planet. I'm also one of the most powerful. I have a multi billion enterprise to my name. I. Have. Everything. Well...Except one thing."

He's close enough for me to be able hear his heart beating. I notice that he has very small flecks of gold in the fields of blue that are his irises. Like rouge dandelions on a clean, blue lawn.

"And, what's that?"

He smiles, as if he expected me to know the answer.

He leans in just a little more, and gently kisses my forehead. His long eyelashes brush my cheek as he then lays a more intense, passionate kiss on my lips.

At first I'm paralyzed. Then, a feeling, like a dormant, hibernating animal breaks loose inside of me and comes alive. My hand creeps up his back, to his neck. My fingers intertwine into his fair hair.

His lips travel down my neck to my chest. My towel falls down. I don't care. I'm so caught up in the moment, everything else seemed to disappear. Logic was trashed, thought processes were shredded. My body was in control now.

He sheds his dark purple satin shirt as my eager hands frantically tear off his belt.

I loose my virginity against that wall. Afterward, my legs are practically useless, so he picks me and lays me on my bed. He kisses me once more before he leaves my room, and I let sleep take over.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: A few things. First, I apologize for the late update. I had so much work piled up for other things I nearly exploded *dies inside*. I'll try to have three chapters up by Monday. Another thing, I've recently discovered that I have over 1k hits on this story, which is great, and I thank you guys. I'd like to see more people reviewing it though, positive or negative, I admit, I love the attention and it motivates me to write more for you guys =) Other than that, the only things you should know is that I've added some very minor things from the graphic novel into my story, changed dates a bit, etc. Also, my story is based off the movie, to make things clear. I don't own Watchmen blah blah blah**

It was an hour until the funeral. Adrian came out of the bedroom's bathroom after showering with a dark purple towel wrapped loosely around his waist.

"I still don't understand why you of all people want to attend this funeral, seeing as how you're the reason for it," grumbled Elizabeth, lacing up her stiletto Prada boots.

"Because, Elle darling, I'm a fan of satire, and what's more satirical than for a man who murdered another man to attend said man's funeral?" Elizabeth shook her head as she stood in front of her wardrobe, in nothing but her underwear and her boots. She chose a simple, taffeta black dress with small silver buttons that went all the way down the back. Adrian assisted her with the top buttons. He then dressed in his best shirt and jacket, topping it off with a white tie.

It had started raining when they left Adrian's penthouse and hurried into his limo. The ride was excruciatingly long. Elizabeth kept her eyes peeled to the outside. New York City seemed almost...dead when it rained like this. Everything had a grey cast to it. Everything was grey. The sky, the buildings, the people even. They sort of reminded her of zombies. Zombies stuck in the patterns of their lives, doing the same things every day, never really knowing why they did them.

The limo slowed and stopped in front of the cemetery. Candice got out first so she could open the umbrella for Adrian and Elizabeth. Since Elizabeth was there, and there wasn't enough room for three people under the umbrella, Candice had to get wet. As they walked up the path that lead to the cemetery gates, something caught Elizabeth's attention. A short man with wild, red hair, was holding a sign that read "The End is Nigh." As Adrian and Elizabeth passed him, the man followed them with his eyes, as if he was trying to analyze them. Elizabeth looked back at him with a confused, quizzical expression, and then turned back to the cemetery path. Something seemed so vaguely familiar about him, yet she couldn't put her finger on it. She shrugged it off to the fact that he was a protester and she had probably seen him walking around in the city a few times before today. When Dr. Manhattan arrived, he greeted both Adrian and Elizabeth with a friendly handshake. Dan showed up not to long after and soon, the hearse showed up. Four men stepped out of the vehicle, while one opened the back of the hearse. The four men hoisted the large, charcoal colored casket up on their shoulders and marched into the cemetery. The guests followed after them.

As the preacher gave the speech and testament of Eddie's life, Elizabeth noticed her mind was wandering to the past...

**It's 1977...**

And I'm 18 years old. For my birthday, Adrian singed his 'Nostalgia' fragrance line over to me, and his fashion line. He wanted he to take part in his business, and I graciously accepted. He also decided to go public with our relationship. As soon as the media caught wind of his announcement, it became a national sensation. We even got a cover shoot and spread in Vanity Fair magazine. The shoot was very controversial, as we were both barely clothed and were posed in very suggestive positions, well, you know how Vanity Fair is.* This of course, raised a lot of harsh controversy as well. A few religious groups were outraged by the fact that Adrian had taken interest and fallen in love with a woman who was once a child under his care. Adrian, although lying, made a statement that there was nothing going on between us before I turned 18. Soon after, the controversy died down and we were allowed to lead 'normal' lives again.

It's a few months later, and I'm at a banquet it Eddie Blake's honor. I attend alone because Adrian is away on business in Antarctica. He was expected to be back that night, but he'd probably be jet lagged when he did return, and he'd be in no condition to go out.

I didn't want to be here, especially alone, but I was representing Adrian, so I went. As soon as I arrive, I immediately hit the bar. The bar tender doesn't I.D. me since I'm with Adrian, so he lets me have whatever I want. I throw back two shots in less than a half hour. I still didn't feel drunk, so I downed two more. A commotion catches my attention. A few feet away, Laurie is arguing with Eddie about something he did way back before I was even born. Whatever she was saying to him was obviously hurting him. His expression looked so...agonized. I almost felt bad for him. Laurie then throws her drink in his face and storms off. He stands there, stunned, alcohol dripping from his scarred, stunned face. I grab a napkin from the bar, and a glass of tequila and quietly approach Eddie. He head is hung slightly. I nudge his arm slightly and offer the napkin to to him. He looks up, confused as to why I'd be offering to help him. He takes it, cautiously and wipes the clear liquid from his face.

"Thanks kid," he mumbles, crumpling the soaked cloth in his hand.

I nod and gulp down my drink.

"Do I want to know what that was about?" I ask, leaning against the wall beside him.

He shook his head. "Just my past, catching up and smacking me in the face again....Are you here to add on to it?"

I shake my head.

"No, I'm not." I'm suddenly aware of how un-drunk I feel.

"You know, back then, what I did to your mom and you...but mostly your mom, I'm--I'm sorry."

I look at him, one eyebrow raised.

"You're serious?"

He nods.

My eyes sting, tears threaten to rupture from my eyes.

"I need another drink," I say, trying to choke back a sob.

Eddie laughs.

"I wouldn't if you know what's good for you."

I sniff and wipe my eyes.

"Why?"

"Because, if you're not drunk now, which it looks like you're not, they're all going to hit you at once and you're either going to fall flat on your face, puke up you're insides--possibly a kidney as well, or a combination of the two."

"Thank you Eddie," I say quietly.

He smiles and adjusts his cuff links.

"Yeah, don't mention it."

He walks away.

The tears that threatened to escape me are liberated. I feel them, big fat ones sliding down my cheeks. I head over to the bar and down one more shot. Then I have Adrian's then personal assistant drive me.

Sure enough, when I arrive home, I'm feeling very, very disoriented. I stumble in the front door of Adrian's penthouse, and there he is, waiting for me. I trip over my own heels ans struggle to regain balance.

"Elizabeth?"

I fail at my balance battle and loose my footing. Adrian rushes forward and catches me.

"Oh Elizabeth, you're trashed," he says, looking into my face. I begin to cry. And I cry, and cry. Adrian helps me upstairs to our bedroom, and right when we enter the room, my stomach decides that it doesn't want all the alcohol I consumed a few hours ago. I run to our bathroom and barely make it to the toilet before I heave everything. It burns on it's way up. Adrian holds back my stringy, sweat drenched hair as I continue vomit. After, I clean myself up and flop down on our bed.

I continue to cry, until I can't cry anymore. Adrian sits by my side until my eyes fall closed. He gently takes my heels off and pulls the sheets up over me, careful as not to wake me.

"poor thing," I hear him murmur before the peace and comforts of sleep take me completely.


	6. Chapter 6

-1**A/N: My most sincere apologies for this (rather) late update. Life caught up with me and a ton of crap all happened at once and I needed to get more important things done first. So with all that aside, and after a three week break, I now give you chapter 6. P.S. this chapter contains some graphic situations. I'd hate to change the rating of a whole story for one chapter, so I'm warning now.**

**P.P.S. I changed the story title, so don't be alarmed.**

Back in 1985...

Adrian had decided to take the rest of the day off after the funeral had ended. He sat up against the headboard of his and Elizabeth's bed. He had his shirt unbuttoned, and had discarded his tie careless on the floor. Elizabeth was standing in front of the mirror, in front of the bed and worked on the buttons on the back of the dress she had worn to the funeral.

As Elizabeth got down to the last few buttons, she became increasingly aware that Adrian had been watching her every move. She pulled the dress off over her head and tossed it to the floor. She caught his gaze in the mirror, and he gestured for her to come over to him. She bent down to remove her boots first.

"Leave them on," Adrian said quietly, a devilish smile playing at his lips.

Elizabeth approached him. Adrian gently grabbed the leg closest to himself and guided her into a straddling position.

She touched her forehead to his for a few moments. The mossy green of his eyes glimmered with anticipation. Hi lifted his chin and kissed her. The kiss grew more intense as Elizabeth's hand wandered down to the waistline of his pants. She fumbled with his belt until she worked it loose, yanked it out of the belt loops and tossed it aside. Her fingers then worked at his zipper. Somehow she had worked his pants off in between. In one swift motion, Adrian ­ lifted her up and slammed her down on the opposite end of the bed. With him now on top, she wrapped her legs around his lower waist, digging the heels of her boots thighs. He grimaced, enjoying every second of the searing pain her boots were causing him.

She shuddered violently as he entered her. Each thrust acted like a defibrillator for Elizabeth. Each movement sent shockwaves throughout every inch of her body. She had done this with his more times than she could count, but each time was like that first time all over again.

Adrian was holding back he was positive that she got every bit of enjoyment out of it as she could.

When she finally did, he was more than relived to finally let go..

With a ragged exhale, he withdrew and fell to her side.

"You can take your boots off now," he said, with a slight smile. He turned to look at her and was astonished to see that she had already passed out. Silently, he sat up, dressed and pulled the sheets over her. With a quick, soft kiss to her cheek, he left the room.

**It's 1977...**

And it's the morning after my drunken idiocy. I'm jarred awake by a searing, white light that broke into my vision. I yelped and pulled my pillow over my head. After a few moments, the white hot pain dulled down enough for me to be able to see what was going on. Adrian was drawing open all the curtains in our room.

"Adrian, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

He turned on heel, his arms folded across his chest.

"God, what's wrong with me," I whimpered, rubbing my forehead.

"That my dear, is called a hangover. Something you wouldn't have right now had you learned a little self control last night."

So he was still bitter about that.

"Go take a shower, you reek. When you're done, I'll be in the arboretum." With that, he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

I felt miserable. Not only was my head in agony, and my stomach felt as though it was eating itself, I had upset Adrian, which was the worst feeling.

So I dragged myself out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. I peeled off my sweat stained clothing and stepped into the shower.

Afterwards, I went back into our room. The maids must have been in our room while I was showering because the bed was stripped.

I caught my reflection in the mirror across the room from the bed. I looked terrible. My complexion was washed out, my eyes seemed lifeless and I had dark circles under my eyes.

I quickly changed into something simple and made my way out to the arboretum.

I saw Adrian in the tiger lily patch, Bubastis at his side. I hesitantly made my way over to him. I could see he was pruning the brightly colored flowers, and I couldn't help but smile. It takes a very secure man to be seen taking care of flowers. Bubastis rubbed up against my leg, nearly knocking me over.

"You wanted to see me?" I said in a voice barely above a whisper. I couldn't quite tell what temperament he was in.

"Yes", he replied in a sharp tone of voice.

I joined by his side.

"So I take it you're still mad at me?"

"Mad? Hardly. I am rather disappointed though."

Disappointed. Great. That was even worse.

"I'm really sorry Adrian, I don't know what came over me last night. I got caught up in things and-"

"Can you hold this back for me?" He asked, cutting me off. He was referring to a rather large section of a lily plant. I held the section back while he worked.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous consuming that much alcohol is? Especially for your body type. You could have poisoned yourself and then I-"

I used my hand to shadow my eyes from the sun. I studied his face. His jaw was clenched and he was hardly blinking.

"You what?" I asked.

Adrian brushed off his hands and moved to a different section of flowers.

"I would be left here, alone…again. You're really the only person on this planet I care about more than myself."

I couldn't help but smile. I quickly discarded the smile when he finally decided to look at me. He looked positively stressed, and even a little hurt.

"I'm….I'm so sorry, Adrian."

I had to avert my eyes downward.

"Elle," he said, taking my hand.

"You know I forgive you. But you need to stop being so careless. Especially if we were to ever start a family."

I smiled, "Are you serious?"

He laughed.

"Maybe, not now of course though, things are way to hectic to even think about it. But I assure you, it's always on the back of my mind."

And it was as if I had fallen for him all over again. ­­­­

**Back in 1985.…**

It was around 7 p.m. when Elizabeth finally woke up. Adrian was standing over her, looking slightly concerned.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were still alive," he mused, his tone tinged with sarcasm.

Elizabeth laughed and wiped her hair out of her face.

"What time is it?"

Adrian looked at his watch.

"It's a little past 7. You've been out for almost four hours."

Elizabeth 's eyes widened.

"Oh Christ, I didn't mean to sleep that long."

Adrian sat next to her. "Well as long as there's nothing psychically wrong with you, I guess there's no harm."

Elizabeth sat up, covering herself with the sheet.

"I need to go to Antarctica tomorrow. I'll only be gone for a day."

Elizabeth nodded.

"When I get back, I think I'm going to fill you in on what's been going on."

This got her attention.

"Can't you tell me now?"

Adrian shook his head.

"Not until I'm sure that everything is going according to plan."

Elizabeth knew better than to push the matter. All she wanted to do was to go back to sleep.

"I'll see you downstairs, alright?" He asked.

She nodded.

Adrian left the room again, and Elizabeth began to search for clean clothes.


End file.
